custom_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Spazz
Spazz is a young Dilophosaurus. He's one of the main characters of Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone & Dinotopia: The Animated Series. Description Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone Spazz is a young light blue Dilophosaurus who first appeared in Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone. His egg was first seen when 26 was showing Kex and Mara the dinosaur eggs. When his egg fell off the cart that Rhoga and Thudd were stealing, Kex, Mara and 26 were the first people to interact with the egg. The egg jumped and jumped till it hit a tree. It then slided down back to the ground. Spazz later comes out with the egg smiling, and starting sucking 26's nose, thinking it her milk. He spits one of the snots out of his mouth. Spazz was about to go all by himself, but then stopped and ask 26 too many questions. At night, Spazz refuses to go to sleep and wanted to stay up all night. Then he shouts, "You guys can kiss my shiny blue butt!" And that caused one of the dinosaurs to roar at him, which frightened him. And for the rest of the night, he goes to sleep. The next morning, Spazz was standing on one of the holes of the Blustery Bluffs, which it caused him to shot him up in the air, like a rocket. He then run on Kex saying that he saw a dead dinosaur, but was only an Iguanadon skin. He and the others were later being chased by Stinktooth (after they landed on him too hard.) After Stinktooth thanked 26 for pulling a splinter out of between his teeth, Kex and Mara refused to continue rescuing the eggs, because Kex ha enough of two things that happened to him. In which Spazz replies, "Well, don't think it's been a party, 2 6!", and walked away. 26 started to tell them that they needed to work together to save the eggs. Dinotopia: The Animated Series Spazz is now the same like the movie, his craziness, but sometimes it would get him tired. Character Spazz has fair sky blue skin, with a yellowish under-belly, a blue frill, a blue-green crest, and a kinda curvy tail. In the movie, he's a chatterbox, which means he talks too much and ask so much questions, and he acts the same in the tv series. Appearances Animated Series * Season 1: Dinotopia's New Arrival, Kex and the Runaway Cart, The Two Escaped Dinosaurs, Making Friends, A New Longneck Dinosaur, Trivia * Because he's a hatchling, Spazz is voiced by a man in American English, Arabic, Argentinian Spanish, Azerbaijani, Bulgarian, Croatian, Czech, Danish, Dutch, Estonian, Finnish, Flemish Dutch, French, German, Hungarian, Icelandic, Italian, Korean, Chilean Spanish, Mexican Spanish, Latvian, Lithuanian, Mandarin Chinese, Portuguese, Romanian, Serbian, Slovenian, Thai, Turkish, & Ukrainian, while he's voiced by a woman in Albanian (Dinotopia: The Mysterious Island only), Bosnian, British English, Brazilian Portuguese, Canadian French, Castilian Spanish, Catalan, Greek, Hebrew, Hindi, Indonesian, Japanese, Macedonian, Malay, Norwegian, Polish, Russian, Slovak, Swedish, Vietnamese & Welsh. Voice Actors * Jamie Kennedy (US) * Lorraine Parsloe (UK) * Natalie Hamel-Roy (French speaking Canada; first - third season) * Valérie Gagné (French speaking Canada; fourth season - onwards) * Chishiro Kamishiro (Japan) * Chelo Vivares (Spain; speaking voice; first - fourth, sixth - onwards) * Paqui Horcajo (Spain: speaking voice; fifth season only) * Amparo Bravo (Spain; singing voice) * Arantxa Ragel (Catalonia) * Þórhallur Sigurðsson (Iceland) * Lilian Viana (Brazil) * Dieter Jansen (The Netherlands) * Sam Verhoeven (Belguim) * Lena Meieran (Norway)